


Coffee and Love

by LeyaBell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyaBell/pseuds/LeyaBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little story about Shikamaru's two most favourite things in the world. Coffee and Neji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Whaay, another little piece for Shika/Neji!   
> As you can see it is a drabble for the International Fanworks Day 2015. Enjoy :3

Neji placed their order while Shikamaru leaned back against the soft cushions and inhaled his most favourite sent in the world.

Neji chuckled. If he could think of one way to get his lazy boyfriend out of the house on a rainy day, it would be with a visit to this little café.

The waitress arrived and winked at them.

"On the house. You two come here every year on the same day, it's kinda cute."

It was true. They had had their first date here, five years ago. Shikamaru took a sip from his coffee and smiled at Neji.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired was this story by my trip to London. We spend the whole afternoon in "Pret A Mange" (it's just opposite Green Park) and in the end we got the coffee for free because we had bought so much :D  
> The coffee is great, organic and not that expensive. And I must admit that I am indeed addicted to coffee, so yeah.  
> Let me know what you think about it :3


End file.
